London
by Crimson-Curved
Summary: Johnny Storm/Hannibal King. One-Shot. Vampire hunting on a snowy London night. Between these two? Sounds fun.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic  
**Author's Note:** This one is old. Is it good? You tell me. Well, I had this written out years ago but I never posted it because I wasn't sure about it, but yeah. Who cares! I'm sure someone out there'll like it. Enjoi.

* * *

"They _just _sent you?"

"Uh, yeah"

"What about your whole team of Pajama Pals?"

"The Fantastic Four," he corrected "they're away on other 'world threatening missions'"

Johnny Storm would be the first to admit it, if he wasn't in fact the billionth person to--Hannibal King was a hard person to talk to. Then again, so was he so at least they had something in common, right?

"What about you and your Saturday morning cartoon gang?"

"He told you that, huh? Blade, he hates me, y'know."

"Wonder why" Jonny said under his breath. "So what's going on here?" he asked as he took a moment to take in his surroundings. It was cold, Jonny couldn't feel it though but he saw the clouds his breath caused, the snow was falling steadily like a light rain shower and the wind was dead. Down the street was a large tower which was brilliantly lit in the dark, London was nice this time of year. There was no traffic on the street and public transport was no where in sight either, London was pretty dead.

"Classic case of a shit crazy vampire attacks"

"Serious? They told me it was a just disturbance!"

"Hey, matchstick, relax. There's just a few, we'll take em' out quick" he informed as he pulled out a hand gun and cocked it. Jonny watched him and sighed in defeat, his sister, Reed and the walking rock sent _him..._to deal with _vampires_. Smart.

"Vampires are immortal" The Fantastic Four member noted in a worried tone.

"No way!," King was walking up ahead and Jonny had to jogged to catch up "Yeah, Thanks Captain Obvious, now take this" he shoved a silver nine millimeter gun into Jonny's chest. "That might help, along with the garlic I had earlier" the brunette winked at him then continued on. Jonny felt heat rise to his cheeks but didn't think anything of it, figuring it was just his body regulating his temperature.

The hotshot looked down at the gun in his hand wondering how is this was going to work, seeing is how he's never used a gun before, never had to really. The gun was a dark silver, dim lights from the distant tower danced on its barrel, the grip on the handle was black and rough. He caught up to Hannibal twirling the gun on his finger, "Y'know, I really don't need this thing, I can just set them on fire..."

"You sure? I mean if one of those fuckheads are attacking you, you're gonna wanna blast their fuckin' face off. And I don't think you want one of em' running at you on fire'" he said, not looking at Jonny but scanning the area. Hannibal was serious about getting this done while Jonny just seem nonchalant about this whole situation. King had heard a ton of rumors about Johnny Storm and the kid could be reckless but was also able to get serious and Hannibal just hoped that was sometime soon.

"...and I don't know about you but a guy turning into a giant bat, really?...King?" Jonny stopped walking when said brunette did and looked at him with an arched a brow. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Watch it!" Jonny was looking at Hannibal confused then before he could even blink he was looking up at the dark sky. With a hand on the blonde's chest, King sat up and shot one bullet, reducing the vampire to ash. Johnny tilted his head back in time to see the upside-down image of the remaining ashes fall to the ground. His head shot back up when Hannibal hissed "Damn you're hot" he groaned as yanked off his glove and nursed his scalded hand.

"Thank you, so are you"

"Not _that_ hot"

"Don't be modest"

Hannibal rose a brow then just grinned despite the burning sensation in his hand, he hadn't meant it the way Johnny took it but he knew the boy knew how he_ actually_ meant it.

"Not that I mind but are you gonna move? We kinda have a mission here and sorry about your hand."

"My hands fine, I have an extra, just incase" As the brunette said that he held up his right hand as proof causing Johnny to laugh as he took the gloved hand that was offered and got to his feet.

"Thanks for that" he said, thumbing over his shoulder to the small pile of ash and water.

"No problem, now will you use that gun?"

Johnny looked at him seriously and nodded, sure he wasn't an ace with a gun but he was going to try. "So, silver bullets? I thought that only worked for the big dogs"

"What? Werewolves?" Hannibal laughed "not real man" he said with a head shake.

*

"You sure you've never shot a gun before?"

"Yeah...well, I mean I play videogames"

"They're workin'; you got some of those fucks real good"

"Told you I could burn em'"

"Yeah well...extra crispy, right?"

They both started laughing as they walked in the snow; the sheet beneath their feet coated the ground. Hannibal put his gun in his holster, opposite its twin on his other hip and held his upper arm; it had a long cut on it. The wound was already healing, the blood from hours ago already dry on his skin and shirt.

"Hey man, I know this great club, actually I know a few, but this one's got some hot ladies, we could check it out some time" Johnny suggested, he loved going to clubs almost as much as he loved himself. _Almost_.

"Hanging out at a club...y'know these's fucks like clubs"

Johnny looked at him, shock written clearly on his face, he had no idea. As far as he was concerned vampires all lived in graveyards in a coffin, so the idea of them in a New York club freaked him out a bit. Hannibal took the stunned silence as a 'no' on the clubbing scene for a while. "But if you go..."

"So it's a date?" Hannibal asked with an arched brow.

"It's date"

He liked how that sounded and despite what most people know, Johnny didn't just take anyone out on a date. He is Johnny Storm after all. So, one--they had to be attractive two...no, that was about it and Hannibal fit that just perfectly.

"So, how'd you end up with the Nightstalkers?"

"Well...I picked up a babe, she had that thing like all the alarms were going off and I knew I shouldn't have but I did. Well, she turned out to be vampire and unlike most vampires, her fangs are located in her vagina"

Johnny made a face, one that was usually reserved for when he witnessed Alicia and Ben kissing, the thought of what King said threw him off.

"Just...picture a baboon yawning. Yeah. Well, she bit me, and I played her vampire cabaña boy for a while till Abby found me, cured me and now, I hunt them. And that's basically turning a frown upside down." He said as his eyes narrowed as if he realized what he said made no sense.

"That's disgusting" Johnny said with narrowed eyes and small head shake. There was a list of other things he wanted to say but opted not to. King nodded mouthing a 'yeah' then put an arm around Johnny's shoulders and laughed.

"So what's the name of this club?"


End file.
